User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Malcolm Evans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 21:44, November 2, 2010 Hey man Hey. I like your Malcolm Evans blog on Bully Wiki. But I have to inform you that you have to start posting the new chapters on here. New rule on Bully Wiki that Dan and McJeff created. Everyone who has a fanfiction story has to. Check out my Greg Ryder stories on there too. New ones should be on here soon. Also, I edited Malcolm Evans' character page cuz there were some spelling errors and I corrected them for you. And check out Greg Ryder's character page on here. I just made it a few minutes ago. See you around. SirLinkalot96 01:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Really, we have to post our stories on this wiki from now on? Will the other blogs be deleted? Kingofawosmeness777 23:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the chapters on the Bully Wiki won't be deleted. They will stay there, and you don't have ''to continue your series if you don't want to, or post them on here, but you can't at the Bully Wiki. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wolf Alright, thanks!!! :D Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure dude, I could do that. Greg is enemies with the preps, maybe for Malcolm to fully earn the Preps trust, Derby could send Malcolm on a 'hit' to beat up Greg, but Malcolm gets to know Greg at first and thinks he's really nice, and is starting to think twice about it. Does it sound good? SirLinkalot96 01:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Haha, so, by the rate Malcolm's going, beating up Johnny and all, Jenny would probably end up hating him. (Not that I do, I'm not one for hate!!!). I dunno, any ideas?? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Well be sure to read and comment on all of the blogs to really understand the story. But mabye (and don't get mad) Jenny could hate Malcolm. Think about it, he got Jonhhy detntion, he destroyed Johnny's car, he got in fights with him numerous times, and Malcolm stabbed Johnny in the arm. But mabye somthing could be worked out through Lindsey or someone? Kingofawosmeness777 20:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course I'm not mad! That's what I was thinking, too. Are you planning on having Malcolm leave Johnny alone? Just wondering. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, Johnny is Malcolm's arch enemy. If you've kept up with everything, after the rumble Johnny tired to ruin Malcolm and Lindsey's relationship. Malcolm won't let that go unawnserd. 22:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suppose. Any ideas? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::How about Jenny is at the carnival and the ferris wheel malfunctions and she almost falls but hangs on to the seat. And Malcolm climbs down from his seat and pulls her back up and saves her? Kingofawosmeness777 00:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, not that it's a bad idea, but I laughed when I first read that. I like it! Ok, here's my idea: I started to fall off the seat, and I did. I was stuck hanging from the seat, Mica and Melinda screaming for help. "HOLD ON!" Melinda yelled. "GREAT IDEA." I said frantically. I felt a hand tugging at me. "Grab on!" I did my best to grab on with my other hand. The hand pulled me back up to my seat, and I saw a prep with black hair. "Oh my gosh, what the f--...THANK YOU!" I yelled, hugging him. He pulled away, quickly. I didn't blame him, who would want to be hugged by a greaser (when you're a prep) who nearly fell off a ferris wheel? Add in more if you like. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) (I don't know how Jenny thinks so I will tell it from the point of veiw of Malcolm): I pulled away from her hug, even though I blushed. I had seen her before with Johnny Vincent, but she might be his sister or somthing becuase I knew Johnny was still dating Lola right? I wasn't sure though. She broke the silence and said: "Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one." She smiled at me. I said: "Uh, yea....I half expected this to happen with the way they keep these rides at this carnival." She smiled and said: "Well, we should probably climb down to the ladder they have hoisted up down there." Kingofawosmeness777 03:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Player Stories Hi! I'd like to ask you to please follow the player stories rules. Like, signing the fanfiction, adding the sub titles, that sort of thing. Also, if you don't mind, on your next player story please try to write a ''story, ''not an opinion. Thanks, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, sorry. Kingofawosmeness777 03:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's cool! :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, King. I added on more to the chapter, it has a sad twist. The only thing I'm saying is that I didn't shoot anyone. At0micb0mb123 04:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Check out my new blog! SirLinkalot96 02:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. The chapter finale for my story is out!! SirLinkalot96 22:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Question: In my fanfic story, Greg is dating Mandy, so could I edit Malcolm's character page and say on Malcolm's relationships that "Mandy stopped this though, ever since she started dating Greg Ryder." or something like that. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 12:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yea, I undersrand. I know how I'd feel if someone made an edit like that about Lindsey. But let me make the edit ok. Kingofawosmeness777 13:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, bud. SirLinkalot96 04:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog post. SirLinkalot96 05:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey I wondered, when is your fanfic set? Is it during or after the events in Bully? I'm asking, because maybe I could add you to my story, and vise-versa? ♥Scarly♥ 21:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) It takes place in the same schoolyear as Bully, you know the 2006-2007 schoolyear. It's absolutley fine if you want to put Malcolm in your story. Kingofawosmeness777 22:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently near the end of game chapter four, where abouts are you? But, the preps do kinda hate Scarlet in my story, because she help Jimmy get into Harrington House, to destroy the Crapula Maxima. So, I have no idea how they could meet and be on good terms. ♥Scarly♥ 22:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wait until my next chapter comes out and you'll get a chance to warm up to Malcolm. In my story I'm right after Thanksgiving Break. P.S.: Jimmy, Gary, and Petey arn't in my story. Kingofawosmeness777 00:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm way ahead of you, in my story then. It's right near the end of A Healty Mind In A Healthy Body, and Other Lies. ♥Scarly♥ 00:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So what can we do then? Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, KingofAwosmeness777! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent''']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC)